With the ever increasing consumption of energy on the commercial front, a keen focus has been given to energy management and savings. Energy efficiency offers the largest and most cost-effective opportunity for both industrialized and developing nations to limit the enormous financial, health and environmental costs associated with energy consumption. Presently, the International Performance Measurement and Verification Protocol (IPMVP) is one of the protocols used for energy savings and measurement which offers numerous options for computing the energy savings across different sectors. However, in an environment where energy savings are generated purely on account of Operational Energy Efficiency, measures like schedule management, set-point management, asset performance management, capacity management and options offered by the IPMVP protocol are not suitable. This becomes even more difficult where the distributed sites utilizing the energy power have distinct service windows for business hours, setup, shut-down and non-business hours. In such cases, the operational savings measures implemented in one or more services windows can be nullified by energy consumption increase in other service windows. Specifically, situations where business hours consumption is significantly higher in proportion to non-business hours, the savings in non-business hours can be nullified by even small change in business hour consumption.
Thus, in the existing scenario there is a lack of understanding and appreciation of the benefits of energy efficiency or savings strategies among various segments like restaurants, banks etc. Although, information about the energy consumption data is provided to the users, there are no ways in the existing system for indicating the energy savings to the users. Thus there is a need for a method to monitor the energy utilization pattern for a distributed site and help in devising the most effective energy saving strategy for the distributed site.